Mencintai Hantu? Tidak
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATE!#Kau percaya hantu? Kira-kira seperti apa mereka? Tak bisa dilihat? Tak bisa disentuh? Namun, mengapa rasanya aku seperti mulai mencintai hantu. Ini gila, namun aku mengakuinya./"... hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mampu menarik kembali rohnya."/"Kau menghentikanku—lagi … Namikaze Naruto …./"Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan mau mencintai hantu, bukan?"/"Tidak."/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Mencintai Hantu? Tidak **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Warn** : AU, OOC, typo, dll

Pair : NaruSaku

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, semi-horor(?)

**Dont like? Dont read!**

Happy Reading :)

.

.

.

**~Sakura POV~**

Lagi-lagi aku kembali ke tempat ini—duduk di sebuah tangga menuju ruangan di lantai dua yang sudah tak terpakai. Tangga menyeramkan yang berada tak jauh dari kelasku. Menyeramkan? Aku rasa tidak. Bahkan aku selalu datang ke tempat ini karena tempat ini seakan menarik perhatianku.

Duduk sendirian, menikmati semilir angin dingin di tengah kesunyian tangga ini membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak suka berisik. Aku tidak suka berada dalam keramaian.

Aku tidak peduli celotehan teman-temanku yang berkata bahwa aku ini aneh, penyendiri, atau apalah. Aku memang seperti ini, senang menyendiri di tempat sunyi, karena aku dapat dengan mudah merasakan segalanya—nafas setiap makhluk hidup yang berada di dekatku. Suara nyanyian, teriakkan kesakitan, tangisan parau mereka seakan terdengar jelas walaupun sebenarnya tak ada satu pun yang bersuara.

Namun, karena hal itu aku mengalami kejadian ganjil yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terjadi begitu saja. Awalnya, aku kira mataku hanya kelilipan biasa, saat itu reflek aku mengucek kedua mataku. Namun, ketika detik selanjutnya aku membuka mata ...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku melihat diriku dikerumuni orang-orang dengan tubuh yang tembus pandang. Tanganku terkepal kuat dengan tubuh gemetar. Mereka semua melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan aneh. Salah satu dari mereka mendekatkan ke arahku sembari memiringkan kepala. Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Dalam ketakutan yang kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku, aku bersumpah bahwa mereka ini hanya ilusi. Ya, aku mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali dengan air mata yang hampir keluar karena saking takutnya. Seseorang—tidak, maksudku hantu yang kini berada di hadapanku terus saja menatapku tanpa henti, sebelum akhirnya ...

"Huaaaaa! Ternyata sekarang dia bisa melihat kita!" ucapnya bangga dengan cengiran khas.

"He?"

Aku cengo beberapa detik. Menyadari bahwa hantu-hantu itu kini bersorak gembira seraya mulai melayang ke udara hampa. Beberapa diantaranya berlari menembus tembok kemudian kembali lagi, ada juga yang terjun bebas dari tangga kemudian kembali melayang ke atas dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepala disertai ekspresi wajah polos. Rasa merinding itu masih ada walaupun jujur saja aku ingin tertawa nista saat tahu bahwa hantu seperti mereka bisa berbuat konyol seperti yang kini aku lihat.

"Hey, kau sungguh bisa melihatku?" ucap hantu berambut pirang yang kini masih saja terus menatapku.

Aku mengangguk ragu.

"_Yattatebayo!"_ dia melakukan salto tepat di hadapanku. Detik kemudian, dia mulai duduk di sampingku, reflek aku sedikit menggeser takut. "Ah iya, perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto."

Matanya berbinar saat melihatku dari dekat. Takut bercampur aneh serasa kental menyelimuti tubuhku. Satu persatu hantu itu mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka. Oh, sesungguhnya, aku ingin saja memukul kepalaku untuk memastikan bahwa ini hanyalah imajinasiku saja—maksudku, hey, selama ini aku duduk di sini sendirian tanpa ada gangguan. Lalu hari ini dengan tak sengaja mataku kelilipan debu, dan ajaibnya aku langsung bisa melihat hantu. Serta, parahnya lagi, hantu-hantu itu seolah senang saat menyadari bahwa aku dapat melihat mereka. Apa aku sudah gila? Atau jangan-jangan dunia ini yang terlalu normal? Entahlah.

"Halooo, apa kau dengar aku?" hantu pirang di depanku ini semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" ucapku spontan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kami sudah memperkenalkan diri, mengapa kau malah tertegun?"

Sesegera mungkin aku menjawab dengan lidah bergetar, "A-aku … namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Tuh 'kan! Kataku juga apa, namanya itu Sakura!" celetuk hantu beralis tebal, aku sedikit melirik ke arahnya sembari menatapnya aneh. Beberapa detik kemudian aku kembali memfokuskan mataku pada hantu pirang yang kini masih saja tersenyum ke arahku.

"Jadi namamu benar Sakura?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kau … cantik."

**DEG!**

"Eh?" aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku kemudian menatapnya dengan heran, namun sepertinya hantu itu—maksudku, Naruto, tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ah, iya, Sakura, apakah selama ini kau senang berada di sini?"

Aku tersentak. "A-apa maksud—mu?"

"Kau adalah gadis pertama yang selalu datang ke tangga ini tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun," jawabnya cepat disusul anggukan kepala dari beberapa hantu lain. Namun …

**PLUK!**

_Mati!_ Teriak hatiku reflek. Aku terperanjat dan hampir berteriak kencang saat tak sengaja melihat kepala salah satu hantu itu jatuh ke bawah setelah mengangguk, menyisakan leher yang berdarah dan kepala buntung yang berada dekat kakinya. Aku bergidik takut—lagi. Terlihat ada sebagian hantu yang terkekeh geli melihat reaksiku barusan. Rasanya menyebalkan saat aku menatap mereka_. Apanya yang gadis pertama yang tidak takut? Bodoh!_ Batinku bicara.

"Jika kau selalu datang ke sini, berarti kau merasa nyaman 'kan?" Naruto melanjutkan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca air mukaku yang ketakutan. "Apa kau senang berada di sini?"

Sedetik kemudian aku menjawab sembari menahan rasa takutku. "Ya … a-aku suka tempat ini. Di sini sunyi, aku suka ketenangan seperti ini. Rasanya aku dapat merasakan semuanya saat berada di tempat ini." Entah kenapa rasa takut itu seketika hilang saat bibirku terus menceritakan perasaanku tentang tangga ini, dan aku kembali melanjutkan, "Angin sunyi di tempat ini seolah memperbolehkanku mendengarkan suara-suara yang entah itu dari mana asalnya. Suara tangisan, suara tertawaan, suara parau, jeritan, panggilan, atau bahkan sebuah suara yang seolah mengajakku berbicara. Aku yakin suara-suara itu berasal dari mahluk yang tinggal di sini, seperti … eeerrr ... kalian—para hantu. Aku yakin suara itu ada dan aku tidak takut saat harus mendengarnya. Namun beda halnya ketika—umm … ya, kau tahu, ketika aku harus bertemu langsung dengan kalian, terasa sedikit—menakutkan."

Aku terkekeh pelan dan mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan sebuah bibir melengkung penuh. Sedikit kuperhatikan_, shapirre_-nya nampak berkilat kala aku mengatakan hal tadi. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa membaca aura ketakutan yang menguar dari tubuhku. Astaga.

Ok, aku tidak masalah jika dia memang tidak peka. Namun, yang aku herankan, entah kenapa tubuhku malah tertegun. Mataku tidak mau melepaskan pandanganku dari mata secerah langit itu. Aneh, hatiku tiba-tiba berdesir. Aku merasa seperti membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, lalu terbang ke langit ketujuh dan meluncur bersama paus akrobatik menuju rasi bintang paling manis namun—

**BUGHT!**

"Hahahaha!"

—aku langsung terjatuh di atas hamparan tanah berbatu. Sakit.

Abaikan perkataan gilaku tadi. Baru saja aku hampir jantungan—lagi—saat mendapati kepalaku yang berdenyut nyeri. Mataku lekas mendelik ke samping mencari sosok yang baru saja tertawa keras setelah melempar batu kecil tepat ke arah kepalaku.

"Kakak jelek! Kakak payaaaahhhh! Weeeee!"

Mataku memicing pada sosok hantu anak kecil yang kini tengah menjulurkan lidahnya—meledekku. _Jadi kau, ya?_ Aku membatin. Secara reflek aku melempar kembali batu itu ke arahnya.

Huh, bodoh bukan? Padahal aku tahu bahwa dia itu hantu, tapi kenapa aku tetap saja melakukan itu? Ck! Kepalaku lekas menggeleng pelan menyadari tingkah konyol yang baru saja aku lakukan. Di sisi lain, anak kecil itu semakin tertawa keras menyadari batu tersebut menembus tubuhnya.

"Tidak kena! Lemparan macam apa itu? Payah!" dia berbalik kemudian meledekku dengan bokongnya. "Kalau bisa ayo tangkap aku, Kakak Jelek!"

"_Mattaku_, anak itu …." Naruto berdecak tak percaya. "Konohamaru, jangan terlalu berlebihan!"

Anak kecil itu melirik ke arah Naruto. "Tak apa Naruto-_nii_, habisnya kakak itu memang jelek sih! Payah lagi! Hahahaha!"

Kurasakan kepalaku kembali berkedut, kesal. "Anak kecil sialan," ucapku tanpa sadar.

Aku segera menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Aku bersumpah tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspesi kesalku saat ini. Mungkin aku akan terlihat mengerikan. Buktinya aku melihat anak kecil itu lekas berlari menuruni tangga saat menatap wajahku dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Huaaaaaa! Kakak jelek yang seram!" teriaknya sembari tertawa dan berlari entah kemana.

"He?" aku tertegun sejenak, namun bibirku lantas tersungging disusul tatapan mata yang licik. "Awas saja kau."

Aku sudah memikirkan rencana gila untuk memberi pelajaran anak itu. Kalau aku dapat menangkapnya, aku akan memasukkan hantu jelek itu ke dalam botol usang yang bau. Kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi memelasnya nanti jika aku berhasil melakukan itu.

Saat kaki kananku hampir menapak pada anak tangga di bawah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kakikku sulit digerakkan dan terasa agak sakit. _Sial, kakikku keram disaat seperti ini?_ gerutuku dalam hati. Keseimbanganku mulai terganggu. Tubuhku oleng ke samping karena kaki kananku yang tidak bisa menapak dengan benar. Aku segera menutup mata kala menyadari bahwa aku akan jatuh, namun …

**TAP!**

Tanganku terasa digenggam kuat, tubuhku langsung tertarik ke belakang dan seketika aku terjatuh dalam dekapan seseorang. Ini terasa … dingin. Dengan segera aku menoleh ke belakang dan aku begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang kini tengah mendekapku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Na—ruto?"

"Ah, maafkan tingkah Konohamaru, ya? Dia memang seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya kesepian saja."

Tak menanggapi, aku terdiam, lebih tepatnya aku merasa heran. Aku mulai bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri dan tak memperdulikan rasa dingin akibat peraduan kulitku dengan tubuh Naruto.

Coba ingat baik-baik dari awal. Naruto adalah salah satu hantu di sekolah ini, lalu aku adalah siswi di sekolah ini yang selalu menyendiri di tangga, kemudian beberapa menit lalu aku dapat melihat Naruto dan hantu lainnya secara jelas, dan kini dia—Naruto—bisa menyentuhku bahkan sampai memelukku seperti ini? Demi apapun juga, aku berteriak keras dalam hati dengan emerald yang tak hentinya mengerjap untuk memastikan kenyataan. _Apa lagi ini?_ Gumam batinku.

"Na-Naruto, kau … bisa menyentuhnya?" hantu beralis tebal itu segera mendekat dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kulihat kini para hantu kembali mengerumuniku dengan tatapan heran, tentu saja. Meski begitu, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Memang benar karena kejadian ini mereka terlihat heran, aku pun jelas-jelas heran, namun kenapa wajah hantu pirang itu terlihat biasa saja?

"Hantu bisa menyentuh manusia? Yang benar saja," ucap hantu gendut dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukannya? Kau itu hantu 'kan?"

Mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain seraya melemparkan tatapan tidak mengenakkan padaku dan Naruto. Mereka terlihat bingung sekaligus aneh. Baik sorot mata, ekspresi wajah, dan cara berbicara mereka benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman. Namun, Naruto seakan menghilangkan suasana canggung itu dalam sekejap.

"Hah, sudahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Naruto santai. Ia mulai membantuku untuk duduk kembali di tangga. "Kalian semua tidak usah khawatir, mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja," ucapnya kemudian masih dengan santai disertai wajah polosnya.

"Tapi Naruto kau—"

"Sudahlah, Lee. Hal sepele seperti ini tak perlu kau besar-besarkan."

Hantu beralis tebal itu mendengus, lalu bergumam pelan, "Apanya yang kau sebut sepele, _Baka_ Naruto."

"Huh … merepotkan." Sebuah suara lain terdengar, semua pandangan lantas tertuju pada hantu berambut nanas yang tengah berbaring di tangga paling atas. "Mungkin benar itu hanya kebetulan. Kita—para hantu juga kadang bisa menyentuh beberapa benda yang kita kehendaki 'kan? Sudahlah, jangan memperpanjang masalah, kalian akan repot sendiri."

"Shikamaru …" hantu bernama Lee itu tertegun melihat sosok transparan di atas sana.

Mereka diam. Sebagian hanya mengendikkan bahu. Sebagian lagi nampak mendengus sembari melayang pergi. Suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada beberapa hantu yang tidak pergi, mungkin mereka juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit terkejut dengan semua ini, namun aku bersyukur karena aku dapat menyentuh Sakura, aku jadi bisa menyelamatkannya." Bibirnya melengkung, ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku berpaling wajah. Aku tak mau terlihat bodoh saat harus menatap senyumnya yang sedikit … umm … manis? Ah, lupakan!

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?" Naruto lekas bertanya sembari mendekat.

Seolah tak mau membuat wajahku sendiri semakin merona, terpaksa aku menatapnya dari ekor mataku. "Hanya sedikit keram," jawabku cepat.

"Apa kau ingin aku me—"

"Tidak!" seketika aku menjerit. Ok, hantu-hantu itu lekas menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat dan aku sukses terkekeh pelan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sembari mecoba mengatur _volume_ bicaraku dan juga kecepatan degup jantungku yang di luar batas normal, aku mulai melanjutkan perkataanku, "Na-nanti juga sembuh sendiri, kok. Hehehe."

Awalnya tertegun namun ia cepat tersenyum—lagi. Pada akhirnya Naruto menemaniku di tangga ini hingga kakiku dapat digerakkan kembali dengan sendirinya. Dan, entah kenapa aku malah menikmati waktuku saat bersama dengannya, bersama hantu, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah bisa aku lihat dan aku sentuh.

**TBC**

Concrit, please?


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?" Naruto lekas bertanya sembari mendekat.

Seolah tak mau membuat wajahku sendiri semakin merona, terpaksa aku menatapnya dari ekor mataku. "Hanya sedikit keram," jawabku cepat.

"Apa kau ingin aku me—"

"Tidak!" seketika aku menjerit. Ok, hantu-hantu itu lekas menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat dan aku sukses terkekeh pelan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sembari mecoba mengatur _volume_ bicaraku dan juga kecepatan degup jantungku yang di luar batas normal, aku mulai melanjutkan perkataanku, "Na-nanti juga sembuh sendiri, kok. Hehehe."

Awalnya tertegun namun ia cepat tersenyum—lagi. Pada akhirnya Naruto menemaniku di tangga ini hingga kakiku dapat digerakkan kembali dengan sendirinya. Dan, entah kenapa aku malah menikmati waktuku saat bersama dengannya, bersama hantu, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah bisa aku lihat dan aku sentuh.

**Mencintai Hantu? Tidak **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil ataukeuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Warn** : AU, OOC, typo, dll

Pair : NaruSaku

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, semi-horor(?)

**Dont like? Dont read!**

Happy Reading :)

.

.

.

**~Sakura POV~**

Hari selajutnya aku terus dan terus kembali ke tangga itu. Naruto dengan senang hati akan menyapa dengan cengiran anehnya. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu aku pun akan kembali duduk di sampingnya, kembali mendengarkan cerita konyolnya. Cerita? Ya, dia mulai sering bercerita padaku tentang tempat ini dan juga para hantu. Semua peristiwa itu terus berulang hingga tak terasa telah lewat satu bulan.

Beberapa kejadian di luar dugaanku kembali terjadi. Pertama saat aku terpleset di sebuah anak tangga karena dengan bodohnya berlari padahal aku tahu keadaan tangga itu licin akibat hujan. Alhasil, aku menubruk tubuh Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu kembali harus mendekapku. Rasanya hawa yang dikeluarkan Naruto semakin dingin, berbeda dengan waktu itu.

Selain itu, aku masih ingat saat dengan tidak sadar aku menatap wajah hantu pirang itu dan mengeluskan tanganku pada wajahnya yang dingin. Ah, rasanya aku ingin berlari dan berteriak seperti orang gila saat ingat itu, memalukan! Aku bahkan tidak ingat mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin melakukannya. Yang jelas, Naruto hanya tertegun dan terus menatapku yang masih saja menyentuh lembut sebelah pipinya. Lalu ketika aku tersadar, benar saja, aku lekas berlari dari tangga itu sembari berteriak kencang dalam hati dengan sebelah tangan yang mengacak-acak surai _pink_-ku agak kasar. _Dasar bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? _Teriak hatiku.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa lagi kejadian gila yang membuatku harus merasakan detakan jantung cepat dan wajah memerah. Namun, ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku. Semakin lama, hantu-hantu yang berada di tangga satu persatu pergi. Mereka mulai berkeliling sekolah dan menempati beberapa tempat, seperti di kelas yang sudah tak terpakai atau bahkan toilet kumuh di bangunan tua yang berada di belakang sekolah. Mereka bilang ingin menemukan suasana baru. Mendengar itu, dengan cepat aku menepuk jidatku. Ternyata hantu juga bisa merasa bosan, ya? Manusiawi—eh, maksudnya hantuniawi(?).

Meski begitu, mereka bilang akan kembali lagi ke tangga ini, karena bagaimanapun juga tangga ini adalah tempat yang paling mengesankan. Eh, tunggu … mengesankan? Sejak kapan hantu mempunyai rasa takjub seperti itu? Oh, lupakan!

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua memang pergi dan hanya menyisakan Naruto di sini. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa aneh ditinggalkan sahabat hantuku, tapi di sisi lain aku juga merasa bersyukur karena ternyata hantu anak kecil menyebalkan itu juga pergi. Namun aku tetap saja tidak bisa menerima perkataan terakhir sebelum ia pindah ke pohon besar di samping sekolah.

Seraya melayang menjauh, Konohamaru berkata, "Kakak jelek! Mulai sekarang aku akan mencari tempat baru! Kau jangan rindu padaku, ya! Aku tidak mau kakak payah sepertimu merindukan hantu seimut diriku ini! Hahahaha."

Dan urat kepalaku pun kembali berdenyut keras. "Hey hantu bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang sudi merindukanmu, hah!" teriakku sepenuh tenaga. Dia hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya menanggapi perkataanku, kemudian ia menghilang.

Ok, meskipun aku ingin sekali memukul keras kepala hantu itu—jika aku bisa—kini aku mulai berpikir dua kali. Naruto memang benar, Konohamaru hanya kesepian. Ya, sebenarnya semua hantu di sini pun merasa kesepian, mereka merindukan kehidupan mereka saat menjadi manusia. Dan, kata Naruto, mereka merasa senang saat aku dapat melihat mereka karena aku mengingatkan mereka pada kehidupan masa lalu yang pernah di alami hantu-hantu itu.

"Senang? Apa artinya itu?" aku sempatkan untuk bertanya saat Naruto mulai bercerita.

"Ya tentu saja senang seperti yang selalu dirasakan manusia. Masa kau tidak mengerti? Pertama kali kau datang ke sini, kami mengira kau sama seperti siswi lainnya yang hanya ingin uji nyali. Kau tahu 'kan seberapa seramnya tempat ini? Tapi ternyata kami salah," jawabnya setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kau datang lagi dan lagi. Kau terlihat berusaha membuat dirimu membaur dengan keadaan di tangga ini dan kau nampak menikmatinya. Untuk itu kami merasa senang."

Angin berhembus lembut. Naruto menghentikkan perkataannya sejenak_. Blue shappire_-nya melirik ke arahku disusul seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Aku terdiam, hanya mengamati.

"Kau berbeda. Kami mulai menyukaimu. Kami tidak merasa risih lagi setiap kali kau datang. Bahkan ada beberapa di antara kami yang menunggu kedatanganmu. Ya, kami memang menyukaimu, dan aku sendiri pun benar-benar menyukaimu."

**DEG!**

_Emerald_-ku berbinar. Sepintas aku memohon dalam hati semoga tak ada hantu lain yang melihat bagaimana wajahku sekarang. Merah padam persis seperti kepiting rebus! Astaga, Naruto, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?

Seakan mendengar bisikkan hatiku, tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik ke arahku membuatku sedikit tersentak. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa ini normal atau tidak, tapi … selama kau di sini—maksudku, setelah kau bisa melihatku, aku benar-benar senang."

"Naru—"

"Sejak saat itu kau selalu menemaniku. Kau ada di sini, terus mendengarkan ceritaku. Tak masalah jika aku mendapat teriakan melengking dan omelanmu ketika aku berbuat konyol."

Aku _sweatdropped_ dan sedikit merasa bersalah ketika mendengar penuturan darinya. Naruto memang benar, aku sering melakukan itu. Namun aku melakukannya dengan alasan! Aku tidak bisa terima jika hantu bodoh ini mulai mengerjaiku dengan memutar kepalanya ke belakang, mematahkan sebelah tangannya hingga berdarah. Ya ampun, aku mengerti dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku, namun itu keterlaluan.

"Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri," jawabku kemudian dengan bibir mengerucut, sebal.

"Ya, aku tahu, maafkan aku." Naruto tersenyum dengan iris _shappire_ menyipit. Dan itu sukses membuatku segera berpaling wajah.

Aku terdiam sembari menggigit bibir bawahku. Sedetik kemudian aku berkata dengan nada judes. "Y-ya! A-aku ju—ga minta maaf." Aku lekas merutuk dalam hati menyadari ucapanku barusan yang tergagap. Malu? Mungkin iya, tapi sudahlah!

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Aku jadi ingat ketika pertama bertemu denganmu. Saat itu kau masih belum bisa melihatku. Jujur saja, aku mulai memperhatikanmu sejak saat itu. Bahkan aku sering duduk di sampingmu, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya."

Wajahku semakin panas. Dengan keberanian yang amat sedikit, aku berusaha untuk kembali menatap wajahnya. Detik selanjutnya, aku tertegun dengan mulut setengah menganga.

_Emerald_-ku menangkap bayangan yang tak biasa dari wajah hantu itu. Air mukanya terlihat sangat damai. Ia tersenyum penuh dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Surai pirangnya sedikit berkibar terkena hembusan angin. Aku terpaku. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku sulit mengendalikn diri. Dan rasanya aku malah menikmatinya, rasa damai itu pun seolah tertular padaku. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum.

Hantu pirang itu menghembuskan nafas, dan seakan menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya kemudian ia mulai menghadap ke arahku. "Kau tahu? Aku merasa senang dan juga gila."

"Eh?" aku mengernyitkan dahi dan sedikit menjauh kala Naruto mulai mendekat.

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Dadaku terasa sesak jika aku memikirkanmu, jika aku melihat senyummu. Aku …" Naruto semakin mendekat. "Aku sepertinya …"

"Naru …"

Gawat! Pikiranku sudah memberi perintah mutlak, namun tubuhku seolah menolaknya. Aku malah terdiam seakan membiarkan Naruto semakin mendekat. Jantungku mulai berdegup abnormal. Nafasku memburu seperti tengah dikejar hantu, eerrr … ya memang secara teknis Naruto itu hantu, sih.

Kelopak mataku mulai tertutup, begitu pun dengan Naruto. Semakin dekat, aku dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, itu wajar, namun entah kenapa aku tidak menolaknya, aku tak bisa berlari dan menjauh dari sana. Hingga …

Sebuah kecupan dingin mendarat di bibirku. Beberapa detik kami bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dengan pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Angin dingin kembali berhembus. Wajahku semakin memanas seiring dengan _emerald_-ku yang tak mau lepas memandangi hantu di depanku ini. Aku terpaku tanpa alasan. Aku terkejut namun rasanya ini berbeda, ini bukan rasa terkejut seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang sukses membuka segel kisah romansaku seumur hidup. Aku pun tersenyum samar, tak memperdulikan jeritan hatiku yang terdengar memelas, meskipun memelas dengan cara yang benar-benar aneh—emm … maksudku, omelan.

_Kau gila! Sejak kapan kau mencintai hantu, Sakura? Aku tahu kau itu memang aneh, tapi tidak harus seperti ini juga!_ Begitulah kira-kira omelan singkat yang aku dapat dari _inner_-ku sendiri. Baiklah, jika saja aku bisa membalas omelan itu, aku akan membalasnya dengan jeritan yang lebih melengking.

Namun, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong dengan pernyataanku tadi. Itu polos dan langsung terucap begitu saja, reflek. Tak ada kebohongan di sana, dan aku yakin perasaan ini telah aku rasakan sejak aku dapat melihat Naruto, ditambah ketika aku semakin dekat dengan hantu pirang itu. Ya, aku menyadarinya sekarang.

Saat aku mendenguskan nafas pelan sesaat setelah pemikiran itu terlintas, aku benar-benar tersentak, pikiranku buyar. Ternyata Naruto menggenggam tanganku dengan pasti.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Aku mengernyit. Sepintas menatap tangan kami yang saling tertaut sebelum akhirnya menjerit, "Tanganmu … hangat!"

"Hn." Naruto menggenggam tanganku semakin erat.

"Tapi … bagaimana bisa?" mataku memicing curiga. "Terakhir kali aku menyentuhmu, kau semakin terasa … dingin. Dan beberapa detik lalu kau masih terasa dingin. Namun sekarang, kenapa—"

"Aku harap tetap seperti ini," potongnya cepat. "Dan aku harap bisa lebih hangat dibandingkan ini."

Kuperhatikan ekspresinya berubah. Kedamaiannya sedikit pudar, ada setitik keganjalan dari air mukanya. Baiklah, aku takkan mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu. Senyumku lekas tergurat kala Naruto menatapku dari ekor matanya, dia tersenyum.

"Aku janji akan menggenggam tanganmu mulai dari sekarang, aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya." _Shappire_-nya berkilat, aku terpaku memandang sorot mata kesungguhannya.

"Ya," jawabku akhirnya.

**=0=0=0=**

Lagi, aku kembali ke tempat itu. Aku takkan pernah bosan untuk kembali ke sana. Ya, takkan. Meskipun kini hanya tinggal ada Naruto, itu tidak masalah. Hari ini aku kembali ke tangga itu setelah pulang sekolah sembari membawa bekal makan siang. Sebenarnya aku belum memakan bekalku karena waktu istirahat yang singkat itu aku habiskan untuk membantu guru membereskan beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Dan, aku berniat memakannya nanti saat bersama Naruto, yah, meskipun aku tahu Naruto akan—karena dia selalu—merengek ingin memakan bekal yang kubawa, namun dia itu 'kan hantu. Bodoh, seperti biasa.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Belum sempat guru melangkah melewati ambang pintu kelas, aku segera melesat—hampir menyerempet guru itu—sembari meneriakkan kata 'maaf' saat kedua kakiku melangkah cepat menuju tempat tujuan. Teman-temanku semakin menatapku aneh, ok, itu sudah biasa. Mungkin mereka berpikir aku ini orang gila yang selalu kembali ke tempat yang lumayan menyeramkan di sekolah, contohnya ya tangga ini. Ah, toh aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan macam itu.

**TAP!**

Aku menghentakkan kakiku ketika melihat Naruto yang tak menyadari kedatanganku. Hantu pirang itu menoleh, reflek. Raut wajahnya agak sedikit sendu dan nampaknya ia berusaha kuat untuk tersenyum penuh ke arahku, meskipun hal itu berbeda jauh dengan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat begitu ceria.

"Kau … kenapa?" aku duduk di sampingnya dengan nafas tersengal.

Ia tak menanggapi. _Shappire_-nya melirik pada kotak kecil yang aku pegang. Dalam sekejap hantu bodoh itu berteriak dengan pasti setengah melonjak.

"Kau bawa bekal!" pekiknya sumringah.

Aku mengamatinya dengan ekspresi datar. "Memangnya ... kenapa?" ucapku dengan nada tak bergairah.

Bibirnya mengerucut. "Sakura-_chan_ enak ya, kau masih bisa menikmati bekal sekolah." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. "Kalau aku, mana mungkin bisa merasakannya lagi. Haahhhh nasib jadi hantu."

Aku menepuk jidatku kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Naruto, kau ada-ada saja."

"Aku jadi ingat saat ibuku sering membuatkan bekal, aaahhh … rasanya aku rindu dengan semua itu."

"Huh?"

"Yah, sudahlah." Senyumnya menghangat. "Lagipula itu sudah masa lalu. Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat memakannya."

"Hn. Oh ya, selagi aku makan, apa kau bisa menceritakan kembali tentang hantu-hantu di sekolah ini?"

Tak menjawab. Naruto menatapku lekat. Aku dapat merasakan jawaban 'ya' dari tatapannya. Detik kemudian, aku mulai memakan bekal makan siangku. Sementara Naruto bercerita dengan asyiknya, aku hanya mangut-manggut tanda mengerti dan paham dengan apa yang ia katakana.

Terkadang aku hampir tersedak karena menahan tawa. Mendengar cerita hantu jahil yang niatnya ingin mengintip ke kamar mandi wanita tetapi malah nyasar ke kamar mandi pria gara-gara dengan bodohnya tak melihat tanda yang terpampang jelas di atas pintu. Hantu itu pun murung setelah menyaksikan pemandangan tidak mengenakkan di kamar mandi pria. Ia terus seperti itu hingga beberap minggu dan bertekad takkan melakukannya lagi.

Tawaku meledak. Untungnya makanan di mulutku telah kutelan habis dan itu adalah makanan yang terakhir, menyisakan kotak kosong di pangkuanku. Naruto memandangiku dengan senyumnya. Aku pun berusaha menghentikan sesuatu yang menggelitik hatiku, namun tak berhasil, hingga Naruto menggenggm tanganku disusul air muka sendu.

"Sakura-_chan_ …"

Entah kenapa tawaku menghilang. Aku segera memfokuskan pandangan pada iris matanya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Tanganku … apa tanganku masih terasa hangat?" sorot matanya begitu sayu.

Aku sempat ragu untuk menjawab, tapi tatapan itu seolah memaksaku. "U-un, kau semakin hangat," jawabku lembut. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu?"

Bibirnya terkatup. Pandangannya kosong ke depan. Aku mengernyit. Ingin bertanya namun lidahku terasa kelu.

Naruto mulai mendesah seraya melirik. "Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku ceritakan, ini tentang diriku …"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Ini tentang aku yang akan menghi—"

**DRRTTT! DDRRRTTT!**

Sial, aku baru saja ingin mendengarkan, namun _handphone_-ku bergetar. Ternyata itu pesan dari ibu agar aku cepat pulang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku lekas melepas genggamannya. Aku segera memohon pamit pada Naruto, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak keberatan, namun aku melihat ada sesuatu yang ganjal dari ekspresi wajahnya saat ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Besok, aku akan ke sini lebih pagi untuk mendengarkan ceritamu. Tunggu aku, ya?" ucapku sebelum berbalik. "Sampai jumpa besok … uummm … Naruto."

Bibirnya melengkung, ia tersenyum sangat tipis sesaat sebelum kakiku melangkah pergi. Hal itu sukses membuat pikiranku menjadi tidak enak sepanjang jalan. Ditambah ketika dengan tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan hantu berambut nanas yang nampaknya kini ia menempati pohon beringin tak jauh di depan sekolah.

"Yo." Dia menyapaku singkat, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau … aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

Mataku memicing. "Sesuatu?" aku berpikir sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan, namun akhirnya aku menjawab, "Aku harus segera pulang. Mungkin lain kali."

Aku lekas kembali berjalan. Namun, ceroboh, aku hampir saja berjalan ke depan, sesegera mungkin kubelokkan arah langkah kakiku. Aku tidak mau berjalan lurus lalu menembus tubuh hantu—maksudku tubuh Shikamaru yang berada di depanku seperti itu, aku pun tak mau membayangkannya jika hal itu terjadi. Rasanya … eerrr … menjijikkan dan menakutkan. Oh, sial. Secepat kilat aku memohon maaf pada Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Ck! Tubuhnya mulai menghangat, bukan?"

Kakiku seketika kelu. Langkahku terhenti. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati sunggingan bibir dari hantu berambut nanas itu.

Sorot matanya meredup. "Kau tahu? Dia … sebenarnya Naruto akan segera menghilang."

"He?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo." Dia menyapaku singkat, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau … aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

Mataku memicing. "Sesuatu?" aku berpikir sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan, namun akhirnya aku menjawab, "Aku harus segera pulang. Mungkin lain kali."

Aku lekas kembali berjalan. Namun, ceroboh, aku hampir saja berjalan ke depan, sesegera mungkin kubelokkan arah langkah kakiku. Aku tidak mau berjalan lurus lalu menembus tubuh hantu—maksudku tubuh Shikamaru yang berada di depanku seperti itu, aku pun tak mau membayangkannya jika hal itu terjadi. Rasanya … eerrr … menjijikkan dan menakutkan. Oh, sial. Secepat kilat aku memohon maaf pada Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Ck! Tubuhnya mulai menghangat, bukan?"

Kakiku seketika kelu. Langkahku terhenti. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati sunggingan bibir dari hantu berambut nanas itu.

Sorot matanya meredup. "Kau tahu? Dia … sebenarnya Naruto akan segera menghilang."

"He?"

**Mencintai Hantu? Tidak **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil ataukeuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Warn** : AU, OOC, typo, dll

Pair : NaruSaku

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, semi-horor(?)

**Dont like? Dont read!**

Happy Reading :)

.

.

.

"Ck! Tubuhnya mulai menghangat, bukan?"

Kakiku seketika kelu. Langkahku terhenti. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati sunggingan bibir dari hantu berambut nanas itu.

Sorot matanya meredup. "Kau tahu? Dia … sebenarnya Naruto akan segera menghilang."

"He?"

Mataku melebar. Lagi-lagi jatungku berdetak abnormal menyadari atmosfer menegangkan di sekitarku. Sedetik kemudian aku kembali berbalik.

"A—pa maksudmu?" tanyaku reflek.

"Dia bukan hantu seutuhnya."

**DEG!**

"E-eh?" kurasakan tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Oh, ayolah, tidak mungkin ada gempa mendadak dan hanya tubuhku saja yang merasa guncangannya, 'kan?

"Biar kuberitahu padamu." Dia menghembuskan nafas sejenak. "Naruto adalah roh yang bergentayangan di sini akibat kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu. Aku pun dulunya mengira dia adalah hantu seutuhnya, namun dia hanya roh yang terlepas dari raganya yang kini masih dalam keadaan kritis. Buktinya dia mampu menyentuhmu dan kini tubuhnya mulai menghangat."

Aku semakin heran. "Kau …"

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Nona Haruno, ini akan menjadi titik penentuan. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan jika nanti dia benar-benar menghilang. Pertama, tubuhnya yang masih kritis sudah mati, otomatis rohnya yang masih berada di sini akan di hisap dan dipindahkan ke alam baka."

"Apa?" aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan tangan terkepal. "Maksudmu dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini, begitu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Dan kemungkinan kedua, tubuhnya yang kritis perlahan sembuh dan rohnya akan tertarik dengan sendirinya ke dalam tubuh itu."

"Jadi …" senyumku hampir berkembang saat mendengar kemungkinan terakhir, secercah harapan mulai berkembang, namun …

"Kemungkinan dia hidup hanya 20%, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mampu menarik kembali rohnya."

"He?" aku membatu dengan tatapan horor. "Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

Shikamaru mengetukkan jarinya pada kepalanya. "Aku berpikir dan mengamati. Aku perhatikan roh para hewan yang mati di hadapanku. Salah satunya—rohnya akan segera tersedot oleh _Death Scythe_ Malaikat Maut dan seketika mati, ada juga yang rohnya bergentayangan karena raganya kritis. Beberapa diantaranya ingin menarik roh itu kembali namun Malaikat Maut sudah siap di sampingnya. Malaikat Maut takkan memperbolehkan kembalinya roh tanpa ada keinginan kuat yang akan mendorongnya tetap hidup."

"Hewan? Malaikat? Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Hewan dan manusia adalah sesama mahluk hidup, mungkin aku bisa menerapkan pengamatanku ini pada Naruto. Intinya, kita hanya bisa pasrah pada keputusan Malaikat Maut. Jika Naruto sembuh dan ingin menarik rohnya kembali, aku tidak tahu apa Malaikat Maut akan mengizinkannya atau tidak." Wajahnya berpaling. Kuperhatikan ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seakan tersambar petir, dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu dengan mengepalkan kedua tanganku semakin kuat. Entah kenapa kata 'mati' dan 'hilang' itu mulai terngiang dan memenuhi benakku. Menghantuiku. Rasanya perasaanku mulai kalut. Gejolak emosi yang aku rasakan mulai tak terkontrol. Beberapa detik oksigen tak melewati hidungku, seakan jantungku berhenti bekerja. Pikiranku terbawa ke langit. Berbagai macam kemungkinan buruk muncul dengan jumlah tak terhitung.

_Aku … aku … jika Naruto menghilang …_

_._

_"Aku janji akan menggenggam tanganmu mulai dari sekarang, aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya."_

_._

_Jika itu benar-benar terjadi … _Aku terus merutuk dalam hati. Sepintas berusaha menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari kelopak mataku. Arus pikiranku berubah haluan. Kembali menyorot kejadian lalu yang aku lewati bersama Naruto. Aku tersenyum miris. Mungki ini gila, namun aku mengharapkan Naruto untuk tetap di sisiku. Bahkan kau rela menyampingkan kenyataan itu dan berdiri dengan pendirianku bahwa dia takkan pergi.

"KAU BOHONG!" pada akhirnya aku berteriak keras di depannya. "Aku tidak percaya ini … tidak … Naruto takkan menghilang. DIA SUDAH JANJI PADAKU!"

"Nona Haruno …"

"Aku tak mempercayaimu!" Tak menunggu respon dari teriakanku yang terakhir, kakiku langsung melesat meninggalkan sekolah.

**=0=0=0=**

Gelap. Aku meraba dinding rumah, ternyata ini hampir malam. Beberapa menit lalu aku sampai ke rumah. Aku merasakan mataku sakit. Pipiku pun lengket dan sedikit basah. Tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku terus masuk ke dalam, melewati ruang tamu. Aku terdiam sesaat setelah melangkah masuk ke ruang utama. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari sana ataupun untuk menghidupkan penerangan agar kedua mataku dapat melihat dengan jelas hingga lampu ruang utama dihidupkan tiba-tiba oleh ibu.

Mataku melirik ke arahnya. "Ibu …," ucapku lemah.

Aku memperhatikannya. Sekilas menerawang sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa koper kosong yang telah berjejer rapi di dekat pintu kamar ibu. Nampaknya ibu baru mengeluarkan koper-koper itu. Aku mengernyit, sedikit mendesah sebelum pertanyaanku terlontar.

"Ibu … apa yang—"

"Kita akan segera pindah ke Tokyo," potong ibu seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam benakku.

"Eh?" _emerald_-ku kembali melebar disusul detak jantung cepat. "Apa maksud ibu?"

"Ayahmu menyuruh kita untuk segera pindah ke sana. Dia tidak bisa mengurus bisnisnya sendirian, ibu harus membantunya, Sakura sayang."

Ibu mendekat. Lagi-lagi aku tertegun. Lagi-lagi pernyataan yang tidak aku inginkan meluncur begitu saja menuju indera pendengaranku. Lagi-lagi aku terhenyak dan berharap bahwa semua ini tidak nyata.

Naruto akan menghilang dan aku harus pindah? Apa ini?

"Loh, Sakura, ada apa? Wajahmu … kau habis menangis?" tangannya terulur hendak mengusap wajahku.

Dengan cepat aku menepisnya lembut. "Tidak," jawabku enteng seraya berpaling.

Ibu menatapku khawatir. "Kau yakin?

Tak menanggapi, aku mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ibu, kenapa kita harus pindah kembali ke Tokyo? Apa aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini bersama nenek?"

**TES!**

Cairan bening itu menyeruak tanpa kehendak. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa dadaku terasa sesak, lebih sesak. Ini menyakitkan, aku hampir tak bisa bernafas. Mataku yang memerah pun mulai menatap wajah ibu yang kini terlihat khawatir.

"Kita tidak bisa merepotkan nenekmu, Sakura. Ibu tidak tega bila harus merepotkannya lagi. Kau tahu 'kan? Nenek itu sudah terlalu tua dan tidak bisa mengurusmu meskipun di sana ada kakek."

Bibirku bergetar. Aliran di pipiku semakin deras. "Tapi ibu—"

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa menolak. Jika saja ada teman dekatmu, mungkin ibu akan mengijinkan kau tinggal di sini lebih lama." Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipiku dengan lembut, menghapus jejak aliran sungai kecil di sana.

Aku tercengang. Sepintas berpikir sebelum akhirnya berdusta, "Aku mempunyai teman! Aku punya banyak teman! Mereka semua teman dekatku, aku menyayangi mereka. Jadi aku mohon, biarkan aku tinggal di sini, bu."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi ibumu sendiri, Sakura."

Seketika ibu menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa. Tangannya tak lagi menghapus air mataku. Dahinya berkerut. Ia mulai berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berkata, "Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Besok pagi kita harus membereskan barang-barang di rumah ini. Ibu tidak yakin kita bisa membereskannya tepat waktu, jadi besok kita harus bekerja keras. Jam 8 malam kita akan berangkat."

Nampaknya ibu menyadari kebohonganku. Aku kembali membisu. Lidahku kelu, aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi untuk membatalkan rencana kepindahanku ini. Kenyataannya kini aku memang harus segera pindah demi membantu ayah. Tanpa sadar aku mulai merutuk dalam hati mengingat kebohongan yang terucap dengan pasti dari bibirku.

Ck! Bisa-bisanya aku membohongi ibu. Ibu pasti akan dengan mudah menyadari kebohonganku. Bodoh. Lagipula ibu sudah tahu betul bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman dekat di daerah sini. Aku tidak akrab dengan siapapun. Bahkan aku malah dicap anak yang aneh karena terlalu sering menyendiri.

Oh, Naruto …

Apa karena dia?

Aku menolak kenyataan yang dipaparkan Shikamaru karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku menangis tiba-tiba sepanjang jalan ke rumah karena dia. Aku bersikukuh untuk tidak pindah ke Tokyo karena dia. Bahkan aku berani membohongi ibu agar membiarkanku tetap tinggal di Konoha hanya karena dia.

Dia … Naruto.

"Sial!" Aku menggeram, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Ternyata aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Aku tak ingin …" tanganku yng terkepal memukul dinding rumah dengan keras."… kehilangannya."

**TBC**

Concrit, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Ck! Bisa-bisanya aku membohongi ibu. Ibu pasti akan dengan mudah menyadari kebohonganku. Bodoh. Lagipula ibu sudah tahu betul bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman dekat di daerah sini. Aku tidak akrab dengan siapapun. Bahkan aku malah dicap anak yang aneh karena terlalu sering menyendiri.

Oh, Naruto …

Apa karena dia?

Aku menolak kenyataan yang dipaparkan Shikamaru karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku menangis tiba-tiba sepanjang jalan ke rumah karena dia. Aku bersikukuh untuk tidak pindah ke Tokyo karena dia. Bahkan aku berani membohongi ibu agar membiarkanku tetap tinggal di Konoha hanya karena dia.

Dia … Naruto.

"Sial!" Aku menggeram, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Ternyata aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Aku tak ingin …" tanganku yng terkepal memukul dinding rumah dengan keras."… kehilangannya."

**Mencintai Hantu? Tidak **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Warn** : AU, OOC, typo, dll

Pair : NaruSaku

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, semi-horor(?)

**Dont like? Dont read!**

Happy Reading :)

.

.

.

**~Normal POV~**

**.**

**Konoha International Hospital, 03.22**

Tubuhnya bergetar. Kepalanya tertoleh ke segala arah meskipun kelopak matanya masih terpejam. Selimut yang ia gunakan terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah akibat gerakan kakinya yang spontan. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Ekspresinya nampak tegang dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hal itu belum cukup untuk membangunkan perasaan—insting sepasang orang tua yang kini tengah tertidur di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari tempat tidur pasien. Mereka tidur nyaman walau ada secercah kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah mereka.

Sementara itu, putera mereka bergerak tak nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Seakan tertekan, terdesak, begitu tegang. Surai pirangnya basah oleh peluh. Jika bisa, ia ingin dengan paksa membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Namun, seolah ada yang menarik tubuhnya ke tempat hitam yang lembab, hingga gerakannya terhenti, ia terdiam sangat lemah.

.

.

.

Hening. Dingin.

Nafasnya terhembus pelan. Ia tak bergerak. Tidak pula membuka kedua matanya. Pemuda pirang itu bertahan dalam posisi itu, menyadari bahwa sekarang ini dirinya sedang tidak berada di tangga sekolah ataupun di rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Naruto tahu pertanda apa ini.

"Namikaze Naruto …."

Suara itu menggema memenuhi telinga. Perlahan pemuda pirang itu membuka mata. Ia mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di dalam kegelapan. Ruang hampa tak terbatas.

_Ternyata memang sudah saatnya_, batinnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi …."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang mendekat dengan pasti. _Shappire_-nya sedikit berkilat namun seketika nampak sendu. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang amat familiar, sosok yang ia jumpai sebelum dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

"_Shinigami no_ Sasori …."

Sosok itu tersenyum sinis. "_Yare-yare,_ kau masih ingat aku? Sepertinya aku lupa untuk membuatmu hilang ingatan … ceroboh," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah, Sasori. Aku tahu seperti apa kau, tidak usah berlagak keren di hadapanku." Sorot matanya semakin sendu.

Mendengar hal itu, seketika raut wajah pemuda itu berubah. Iris coklat _almond_-nya sedikit berkilat namun agak meredup. "Naruto … waktumu cukup sampai di sini," ucapnya langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"Tidak." Naruto berbalik ke arahnya. "Aku masih mempunyai banyak waktu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Jadi kau akan menghentikanku lagi?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kecelakaan waktu itu … apa kau masih mengingatnya juga?" Tanya Sasori kemudian.

**~Naruto POV~**

Aku tetap diam, tak berniat untuk menjawab. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatku kembali ke masa lalu. Kecelakaan yang disengaja itu seakan kembali berputar di hadapanku, bagai rekaman film yang telah usang. Kecelakaan? Ya, aku mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

Aku ditabrak oleh pengendara mabuk ketika aku baru saja pulang setelah memenangkan perlombaan basket antar kota. Aku tidak ingat pasti bagaimana kejadiannya. Namun, sedetik setelah kejadian itu terjadi aku mendapati diriku dikerumuni orang banyak. Motorku rusak parah dan aku sendiri berlumuran darah tak jauh dari motorku. Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur keras karena aku tidak memakai helm, terlihat jelas darah segar keluar dari sana. Sekujur tubuhku luka berat, semua goresan yang ada mengeluarkan cairan merah itu. Aku yang notabene telah menjadi roh yang terlepas dari raganya hanya bisa terkesiap memandangi tubuhku sendiri.

Sementara itu, pemabuk yang menabrakku pun kelihatannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaanku saat itu. Namun bedanya, ia hanya dikerumumuni beberapa orang saja. Nampaknya mereka sudah melihat dengan jelas siapa yang bersalah atas kejadian kali ini.

Ketika orang-orang sibuk mengatur keadaan jalan yang seketika macet akibat kecelakaan itu, dan ketika beberapa diantaranya mengevakuasi tubuhku serta mulai menelpon ambulans, saat itulah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, Sasori. Awal perjumpaanku dengannya sama sekali tidak dapat aku lupakan. Dia datang tepat di hadapanku yang kini melayang semakin jauh dari atas tanah. Sosoknya terlihat misterius dengan penampilan seperti itu—menggunakan jubah hitam dan ia memegang sebuah _katana_.

Aku hanya terdiam menatap sosoknya dari dekat. Dia tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Namun, ketika aku hendak menjauh …

"Dengarkan teriakan anak manusia yang binasa."

**GREP!**

Tubuhku langsung dililit kuat oleh tali berwarna hitam yang entah dari mana datangnya. Aku panik bukan main. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, terlebih lagi aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan alasan apa yang membuatnya melakukan ini. Tubuhku mulai berontak, namun lilitannya semakin kuat. Sementara itu, ia mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu menempelkan ujung bilahnya di dahiku.

_"All your existence … positive … DELETE!"_

Pandanganku berubah menjadi putih. Tubuhku melayang di atas kilasan masa lalu yang berputar tanpa henti. Ketika aku tengah kebingungan dengan keadaan, sebuah suara samar memberitahuku bahwa aku sudah mati. Ah, aku mengerti, pasti karena kecelakaan itu.

Saat itu, aku hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi karena nyatanya aku sekarang di sini, dalam proses pemindahan ke alam baka. Rasa terkejut memang ada, bahkan dadaku rasanya penuh dengan emosiku sendiri, namun aku sadar tak mampu membalikkan segalanya.

Tetapi, ketika aku melihat bayang ibuku yang masih terbaring karena penyakitnya. Aku terhenyak merasakan dadaku sesak. Sesuatu seolah ingin keluar dari sana, namun aku menahannya sekuat tenaga. Dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara lain.

"Hapus … ingatan … mati … ingatan … hapus … pergi … mati … hapus … mati … ingatan … pergi … hapus …."

Suara-suara itu menggema dari segala arah. Membuat sesuatu yang ingin keluar dariku semakin bertambah kuat. Tiba-tiba entah kenapa aku teringat ibu yang waktu itu tersenyum sambil menangis saat aku datang menjenguknya.

"Ibu hidup karenamu, ibu menyayangimu, Naruto …. Hargailah hidupmu, dan bertahanlah demi ibu."

Mataku terbelalak menatap bayangan ibu kian luntur digantikan kenangan buruk masa kecil. Nafasku memburu saat sadar bahwa benakku sudah dipenuhi dengan senyuman ibuku. Dan saat itu …

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Tanganku terkepal kuat saat teriakan penuh emosi terlontar dari bibirku. Kilasan masa lalu itu menghilang. Aku tersedot lubang hitam dan menapak di ruang berdinding merah pekat. Mataku menangkap bayang Sasori di depan sana. Kulihat ia kedua tangannya diborgol dan kedua kakinya dirantai. Ia berusaha meronta, namun terus gagal. Di sampingnya aku melihat sebuah layar besar, layar yang ternyata menampilkan kilasan masa lalu Sasori.

Aku melihat dia sudah hidup sangat lama dan mengambil banyak sekali nyawa. Namun, ada satu kejadian yang aneh. Dari semua kejadian itu, ada saat di mana Sasori hendak mengambil nyawa seorang gadis muda, Sasori menangis walaupun dia tetap membungkam mulutnya.

"Apa dia … kekasih—"

"BERHENTI KAU BOCAH LANCANG!"

Mataku langsung terfokus pada Sasori. Ia menatap tajam ke arahku dnegan tubuh yang memancarkan cahaya merah. Sedetik kemudian pandanganku langsung buram, reflek aku mengerjap. Tak lama aku sudah kembali ke tempat di mana tabrakan itu terjadi. Aku menatap sekeliling, ini memang tempat yang tadi saat baru saja aku keluar dari tubuhku. Aku pun mendapati diriku yang masih terlilit tali, namun di depanku, Sasori mencengkram kepalanya dengan nafas memburu.

"Kenapa … kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa membalikkan ingatan? Kenapa ingatanku yang harus berputar?" Sasori menghunuskan pedangnya ke hadapanku.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup, itu saja," jawabku akhirnya, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semua itu.

Sasori terdiam. Seketika lilitan tali itu menghilang. Perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Lalu aku tersedot sebuah portal waktu dan langsung berdiri di samping tubuhku yang berbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Ternyata, secara tidak sadar aku membatalkan penarikkan roh itu, aku kembali ke dunia namun aku pun tidak hidup seutuhnya. Suatu saat nanti, aku tahu, Sasori akan datang padaku—lagi.

**~Normal POV~**

"Setelah aku menempatkanmu di rumah sakit aku selalu mengunjungimu dan bertanya alasan yang membuatmu bisa menghalangi tugasku." Sasori semakin menatap lekat ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, dan kau mulai menceritakannya. Tentang kekasihmu dan mengenai dirimu yang membenci kematian dari dulu." Naruto mulai angkat bicara. "Aku sangat merasa heran saat tahu manusia dapat melihatmu bahkan sampai dekat denganmu karena kau ditugaskan untuk mengikutinya—gadis yang memiliki penyakit kronis itu. Dulu aku merasa bingung dengan itu semua, namun sekarang aku mengerti."

Sasori menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak … kau tidak mengerti. Kau yang dulunya manusia tidak akan mengerti perasaan aneh seorang mahluk yang sejak awal telah diciptakan sebagai _shinigami_ sepertiku."

Pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab. Ia sudah tak berminat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tak penting seperti ini. Naruto tahu ini saatnya Sasori untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dan kali ini ia akan bersiap. Untuk meminta satu kehidupan sekali lagi, kehidupan seorang manusia yang utuh.

"Kau benar, semua ini memang tidak penting." Ternyata Sasori mengetahui apa yang berada dalam pikiran Naruto. Dalam sekejap ia mengeluarkan pedang dari selubung berwarna hitam itu lalu menempelkan ujung bilahnya pada dahi Naruto. "Aku akan memulainya, kita lihat apa kau dapat menghentikanku lagi atau tidak, mengingat ibumu telah sembuh dari penyakitnya kau tidak mempunyai tujuan yang kuat lagi untuk hidup."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat lakukan," ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi, membuat Sasori tersenyum miris.

"Kau adalah sahabatku, aku mengakuimu." Sasori mulai merapalkan sesuatu dengan sorot mata yang masih sendu. Seketika pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang. "Dengarkan teriakan anak manusia yang binasa. _All your existence … positive … DELETE!"_

**GREP!**

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto merasakan lilitan tali itu lagi. Namun kali ini ia tidak panik, justru terlihat tenang dengan iris _shappire_ yang berkilat. Naruto kembali terbawa ke hamparan masa lalunya. Ia melayang dengan santai walaupun dadanya dapat merasakan 'sesuatu' itu ingin keluar lagi.

Naruto menahan semua itu lalu lekas mencari bayangan sosok gadis musim semi yang ia cintai. Matanya menatap ke segala arah. Selama beberapa detik ia terus mencari, namun kemudian Naruto berdecak kesal karena tidak menemukan bayangan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Sasori yang sangat samar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Karena dia bukan bagian dari ingatanmu semasa hidup. Percuma saja, kali ini kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku."

Matanya terbelalak. Kedua tangannya lekas terkepal kuat. Ia tahu, Sasori benar. Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura setelah rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya, itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pertemuan semasa hidup. Jelas saja tidak ada satupun bayangan Sakura yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Naruto terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar. "Aku tahu … Sakura selalu bersamaku. Dia selalu datang padaku, dan ketika dia menghilang aku akan menemukannya. Apapun yang terjadi … aku … aku … AKU AKAN MENEMUKANNYA DAN KEMBALI HIDUP!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mulai melayang cepat mengarungi masa lalunya, untuk mencari bayang gadis itu. Melayang ke sana kemari, namun yang ia temukan hanya kenangan bersama teman-teman dan orang tuanya. Naruto terus melayang berputar-putar dalam kenangannya sendiri hingga ia merasakan dadanya kian terasa sesak, ia tahu tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dari ini.

"Sakura … Sakura …." Naruto mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat seraya terus mencari. "Dimana kau, Saku—"

**DEG!**

Dan ternyata, perkiraannya benar. Naruto lantas terhenti saat dentuman keras terasa menggetarkan atmosfer sekitar. Lalu cahaya berwarna biru keluar perlahan dari dadanya. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersentak dan secara tidak langsung membuatnya putus asa karena sudah tidak bisa kembali hidup—terutama karena sudah tidak bisa menatap paras gadis musim semi itu. Kian detik, pertahanannya kian melemah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Naruto akan segera berpindah alam. Menyadari itu, Naruto pun reflek berteriak penuh emosi dengan cairan bening yang menetes dari ekor matanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan pikiran yang masih tertuju pada Sakura.

"Sakura—a-aku …. Janji itu … janji itu…."

Sasori menatapnya sayu dari jarak jauh, kemudian bergumam pelan, "Proses penarikkan roh sebentar lagi selesai."

**=0=0=0=**

**Konoha High School, 08:32**

Gadis itu berjalan dengan malas di samping ibunya. Sesekali ia mendengus pelan dan langsung mendapat perhatian sang Ibu. Haruno Sakura terlihat murung karena baru saja ia telah menemui kepala sekolah dan mengurus perpindahannya ke Tokyo. Setelah ini ia akan pulang lalu membereskan rumah sebelum ia berangkat nanti malam.

Ketika dirinya hampir melewati tangga di dekat kelasnya, Sakura terhenti, ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakana pada seseorang—maksudnya pada sosok hantu yang selama ini menemaninya. Ya, pada Naruto. Sakura akan mengatakan tentang perpindahannya ini. Meskipun Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana menceritakan kondisi ini, namun ia harus. Meskipun Sakura tahu Naruto akan kecewa dengan semua ini, namun ia harus menceritakannya. Setidaknya, Naruto bisa memahami keadaan dan ia akan bersyukur jika hantu pirang itu mau menunggu Sakura untuk kembali lagi ke sekolah itu.

"Ibu … aku … aku ada perlu sebentar." Sakura menatap ibunya yang berada di depan dengan lekat.

Mebuki menoleh. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan."

Tanpa persetujuan, Sakura lekas menaiki tangga itu. Namun Mebuki tak tinggal diam, ia lantas menggenggam lengan Sakura dengan kuat. Sakura tahu mengapa ibunya melakukan itu. Pasti karena ibunya tidak bisa menunggu dengan dalih bahwa banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Terlebih, Sakura dapat menangkap rasa tidak enak dari raut wajah ibunya yang menatap tangga itu.

Perdebatan pun segera terjadi. Mebuki terus memaksa pulang dan Sakura tidak mau kalah, karena apapun yang terjadi ia harus memberitahu Naruto. Tak heran jika iris matanya mulai terlihat basah. Ia pun mencengkram dadanya, menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Tapi ibu … sebentar saja." Sakura terus memohon dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sudah ibu katakan, untuk apa kau ke atas sana? Apa kau tidak lihat? Tangga ini seram dan kotor!" hardiknya dengan nada tegas. "Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah."

"Tapi ibu …."

"Sakura!"

Sakura terdiam merasakan hawa penuh emosi dalam diri ibunya. Beruntung tak ada yang mendengar teriakan tadi, karena siswa di beberapa kelas tengah mengikuti seminar khusus di Aula. Sementara itu, _emerald_-nya berkilat menatap kilasan bayang pemuda pirang yang tengah menatap langit seraya tersenyum. Sesuatu seakan mendorongnya kuat untuk menemui sosok itu. Tak di sangka, secepat kilat ia menghempaskan lengan ibunya, kemudian berlari ke atas sana. Tak peduli namanya diteriakkan beberapa kali dari bawah.

**TAP!**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengernyit. Ada banyak bayangan transparan di depan matanya, mereka tengah berkumpul dan nampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ternyata semua hantu telah kembali ke tempat ini. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang walaupun gadis itu harus mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Namun, ada satu lagi yang mengganjal pikirannya. Saat tadi ia baru saja datang, para hantu itu langsung menatapnya dengan sayu, membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Sosok hantu anak kecil yang amat familiar bagi gadis itu lekas mendekati. "Kami sudah tahu semuanya."

"Konohamaru?" matanya agak menyipit mendapati air muka hantu kecil itu sangat sendu. "Apa maksudmu? Dan, ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau terlihat seperti ini."

Konohamaru mendongak. Terlihat cairan bening yang tertahan di kelopak matanya. "Kami tahu kakak akan pindah. Juga tentang Naruto-_nii _yang ternyata adalah makhluk yang berada di perbatasan alam dunia dan alam baka."

Sakura tersentak. "Da-dari mana kalian tahu?"

"Shikamaru yang mengatakannya, dan salah satu di antara kami mendengar pembicaraanmu di ruang kepala sekolah."

Sakura segera menoleh dan mendapati hantu beralis tebal—Lee muncul dari kerumunan hantu. Sakura tak menjawab lagi. Sejenak, ia memperhatikan para hantu itu. Ekspresi mereka semua sama. Terlihat sedih. Gadis itu heran mengapa mereka menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, Sakura merasa aneh saat tak menemukan Naruto di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Di-dimana Naruto?"

Hening.

Para hantu itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Tak lama, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan seketika menghilang. Awalnya satu kemudian dua, lalu mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi. Sakura terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar menjadi sepi, apalagi ketika ia sadar bahwa mereka menyembunyikan wajah mereka, termasuk Konohamaru yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan setelah Sakura menanyakan tentang Naruto. Ketika hantu anak kecil itu perlahan ikut pudar, Sakura lekas berteriak.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini? kenapa … kenapa kalian—"

"Sakura-_nee_ …."

Sakura sedikit tercengang karena baru pertama kali Konohamaru memanggilnya seperti itu. Namun, ia tidak memperdulikannya saat ini. Iris matanya langsung terfokus pada hantu itu.

Konohamaru menurunkan kedua tangannya, menampakkan cairan bening yang terus menetes. "Naruto-_nii_ … dia … dia sudah menghilang."

**DEG!**

"E-eh?"

Entah kenapa dentuman keras terasa di ulu hatinya. Dadanya sesak dan air matanya lantas bercucuran tanpa kehendak. Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan kuat dalam dirinya.

"Alasan mengapa kami semua kembali ke sini karena … karena kami ingin mengenangnya. Meskipun tak ada yang tahu kapan dia menghilang, namun kami merasakan auranya telah lenyap," ucapnya seraya menahan isak tangis. "Mungkin dia memang bukan hantu seutuhnya, namun … Naruto-_nii_ sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri."

Gadis itu terhenyak. Bibirnya bergetar kuat sementara air matanya kian deras. Tanpa sadar Sakura mencengkram dadanya sangat kuat.

"Ka-kau … bohong, 'kan?"

Tak menjawab. Konohamaru menatap Sakura dengan lekat. Ia tahu bahwa ini akan sulit bagi Sakura mengingat bahwa gadis itu selalu datang ke tangga ini dan menemani Naruto yang notabene satu-satunya hantu yang tidak berminat untuk mencari tempat baru.

"Konohamaru! Jawab aku …."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-_nee_." Konohamaru mulai berbalik, tak tahan melihat tangisan manusia di depannya. Hantu itu perlahan semakin pudar dengan keyakinan bahwa Sakura pasti akan mengerti dengan keadaan ini. "Aku … aku harus pergi."

"A-apa? Mau kemana kau?" Sakura mengulurkan sebelah tangannya hendak menggapai hantu itu untuk mendapat penjelasan lebih banyak, namun Konohamaru lekas menghilang dari pandangannya. "He-hey … Konohamaru! Hey! Katakan semua ini hanya bercanda!" ia mulai terisak merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Teriakannya pun terdengar parau. "Kalian semua … hey! Tolong jelaskan padaku! I-ini … ini bohong, 'kan? Dimana Naruto … di mana Naruto seka—"

**TAP!**

"Sakura, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Gadis itu seketika tertegun mendapat tepukan pelan di pundaknya. "I-ibu …"

"Ayo cepat kita pulang."

Sakura terdiam sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menganggap perkataan sang Ibu karena pikirannya telah penuh oleh kegelisahannya tentang hantu pirang itu. Ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Naruto telah menghilang. Padahal …

_._

_"Aku janji akan menggenggam tanganmu mulai dari sekarang, aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya."_

_._

Janji itu …. Mungkin sekarang Naruto takkan pernah bisa menepati janjinya itu lagi. Sakura pun semakin larut dalam sedihnya saat mengingat bahwa …

.

_"Kemungkinan dia hidup hanya 20%, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mampu menarik kembali rohnya."_

_._

Secara tak langsung emosinya meledak dalam hati. Sakura masih saja terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sementara itu, Mebuki hanya menatapnya aneh dari belakang. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa putri kesayangannya tengah menahan isakannya.

Tak lama, gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera menghapus air matanya kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan lekas berbalik.

"Ya, ayo pulang."

Pada akhirnya, ia menahan perasaannya sendiri. Dalam perjalanan pulang pun Sakura berusaha mempertahankan keceriaannya ketika Mebuki menceritakan hal-hal baru yang akan ia temui di Tokyo nanti. Bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah, Sakura tetap bertahan. Semakin meneguhkan hatinya saat mendengar beberapa pertanyaan yang terlontar ketika ia tengah membereskan rumah.

Mebuki tidak mengerti mengapa tadi Sakura begitu ingin pergi ke tangga itu, padahal dilihat dari bawah pun tangga itu sudah kelihatan seram dan kotor. Sakura hanya terdiam dan hanya tersenyum simpul, ia tidak bisa menceritakan bahwa di sana ada mahluk yang ia cintai, sesosok hantu pirang yang entah kenapa bisa mengambil hatinya. Apalagi, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa tadi ia telah menangis karena telah kehilangan sosok hantu itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dapat ia lihat, tak dapat ia sentuh, dan makhluk yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai.

.

.

.

Waktu mulai berlalu. Membereskan rumah ternyata bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sakura tidak menduga jika ia akan sangat kelelahan seperti ini. Semuanya harus dibereskan dan di tata rapi sebelum ditinggalkan hingga beberapa tahun ke depan. Beruntung, perhitungan Mebuki benar-benar tepat. Mereka berdua berhasil membereskan semuanya tepat dua jam sebelum mereka berangkat ke Tokyo. Saat itu, meskipun Sakura nampak sangat lelah, namun ia masih saja merasakan perasaan kuat yang entah kenapa ingin membuatnya menangis lagi. Bayangan Naruto telah mendominasi pikirannya sejak ia di tangga tadi. Jika benar ia telah menghilang, setidaknya Sakura akan berharap Naruto akan kembali lagi, kembali sebagai manusia utuh walaupun kemungkinannya hanya 20%. Karena jika Naruto tidak kembali, entah apa yang akan Sakura rasakan nanti.

Setelah membereskan rumah, berkemas, dan tentunya berpakaian rapi, keduanya lekas berangkat menuju bandara 30 menit sebelum penerbangan. Selama perjalanan, Sakura terus mengigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan itu masih ada, meskipun begitu, baginya, tak ada waktu untuk menangis keras sebagai peluapan emosi. Karena jika ia melakukan itu, berarti Sakura egois, tak sadar kondisi dan pasti ibunya akan marah.

Mereka berdua sampai di bandara 15 menit sebelum jadwal penerbangan yang sudah ditentukan. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura hanya terduduk murung di sebuah kursi sementara ibunya pergi sebentar untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Jika diperhatikan, mungkin orang-orang yang melihat ke arah Sakura akan mengira gadis itu bosan untuk menunggu dan ingin segera berangkat. Namun nyatanya gadis itu merasa begitu sakit.

Beberapa detik ia terus melamun. Sesekali menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia kira tak akan dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Sebelah tangannya mulai menaikkan syal kuning yang ia pakai hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya yang lain nampak menggenggam _handphone_-nya sangat erat.

Meskipun dalam kerumunan orang, air matanya kembali meleleh—sangat deras, mengingat wajah itu, mata secerah langit itu. Sakura menangis dalam diam. Entah kenapa perasannya semakin menusuk mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Konoha.

"Naruto," gumamnya pelan.

Senyum hantu pirang itu mulai berlintasan dalam benaknya. Bahkan tiba-tiba saja Sakura seakan masuk ke dalam pikirannya sendiri, membuka kenangan dulu, akibatnya ia tak sadar dengan kondisi sekitarnya, juga tidak menyadari saat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dengan santai.

_._

_"Jadi namamu benar Sakura?"_

_"Ya, begitulah,"_

_"Kau … cantik."_

_._

_"Kau berbeda. Kami mulai menyukaimu. Kami tidak merasa risih lagi setiap kali kau datang. Bahkan ada beberapa di antara kami yang menunggu kedatanganmu. Ya, kami memang menyukaimu, dan aku sendiri pun benar-benar menyukaimu."_

_._

_"Kau tahu? Aku merasa senang dan juga gila."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ya, aku merasakannya. Dadaku terasa sesak jika aku memikirkanmu, jika aku melihat senyummu. Aku … aku sepertinya …. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."_

_._

_"Aku janji akan menggenggam tanganmu mulai dari sekarang, aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya."_

_._

Kedua matanya terpejam. Pipinya basah. Sakura mencengkram syal kuning yang nampak sedikit basah karena air matanya. Sesekali ia terisak pelan dengan tubuh bergetar. Seseorang di sampingnya hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Di sisi lain, gadis musim semi itu mulai mengucap—mulai berteriak dalam hati. Meneriakkan harapannya, meneriakkan ketakutannya, meneriakkan sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal.

_Aku mohon kembalilah_, gumamnya dalam hati. _Aku tahu … a-aku mungkin egois menginginkan hal ini meskipun nyatanya aku akan pergi ke Tokyo, namun … hey, Naruto … jika … jika kau bisa mendengar suaraku dari sana, tolonglah … tolong kembali padaku. A-aku membutuhkanmu … meskipun kemungkinannya begitu kecil, aku yakin, aku yakin kau akan kembali. Tepati janjimu padaku, Baka Naruto!_

Sakura tertunduk dalam. Samar-samar suara tangisannya mulai terdengar. Mungkin ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu, namun ….

_Ya, aku akan kembali untuk menepati janjiku, Sakura …._

**DEG!**

Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata membulat. Hatinya berdesir. Entah kenapa tangannya langsung lemas. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya. _Emerald_-nya nampak berbinar, ia pun tersenyum penuh di balik syalnya, masih dengan meneteskan air mata. Suara itu, suara yang baru saja tertangkap indera pendengarannya pasti suara hantu itu, Naruto. Ia merasakan dadanya menghangat menyadari jawaban apa yang disampaikan suara tadi.

"Anooo … permisi, Nona? Ini … aku ambilkan _handphone_-mu yang terjatuh."

Matanya lekas mengerjap saat suara lain terdengar, seseorang tengah berbicara di sampingnya. Sakura segera mencek keberadaan _handphone_-nya dan memang tidak ada, ia baru sadar bahwa benda itu tadi jatuh. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi seseorang itu segera menyodorkan benda elektronik tersebut, Sakura lekas mengambilnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Te-terima kasih," ucapnya tanpa mendongak, bahkan ia tidak berniat untuk menatap wajah seseorang itu.

Melihat reaksi gadis di sampingnya, ia tersenyum. "Ah, iya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku perhatikan dari tadi kau terus menunduk, apa kau sakit?"

Sakura tersentak. "Ti-tidak, kupikir hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya sekenanya. "Maaf, aku permisi ke toilet."

Ia lantas berdiri. Secepat kilat ia menghapus air matanya. Membenarkan syal yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah.

**TAP!**

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat tangannya digenggam kuat. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap seseorang yang tadi duduk di sampingnya. Dan jantungnya seketika berdegup di luar batas normal. Nafasnya kembali memburu. Perasaan yang kuat itu hadir kembali, membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Iris_ blue shappire_ di depannya berkilat.

"Ka-kau … Naruto …," gumamnya pelan—sangat pelan. _Emerald_-nya terbelalak. Air matanya kembali meluncur.

Wajah yang begitu identik. Warna iris matanya pun sama, begitu juga dengan surai pirang jabriknya. Hanya saja ada perban yang terbalut di kepalanya. Gadis itu tidak bisa mengelak dan mengatakan bahwa jika orang di depannya ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Naruto. Kenyataannya, sosok itu memang mirip. Sakura hanya bisa berharap bahwa ini bukanlah ilusi.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam beberapa detik seraya menatap lurus pada _green emerald_ milik Sakura sebelum akhirnya menampakkan cengirannya. "Kau lihat? Aku menepati janjiku untuk selalu menggenggam tanganmu, Sakura."

Sakura tertegun tanpa ekspresi_._

_Janji itu … apakah ini benar Naruto?_ batinnya.

Sosok di depannya menangkap ekspresi bingung dari paras cantik gadis Haruno itu, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak berdiri. Tanpa mendapat persetujuan, ia menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf, Sakura."

"Na—ruto …."

Ia mengeratkan dekapannya. Pemuda pirang itu menenggelangkan kepalanya di antara surai merah muda milik Sakura, menghirup aroma khas dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh gadis tersebut. Sementara itu, Sakura masih terdiam. Kesadarannya menghilang sebagian. Perasaan tidak percaya telah mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya. _Emerald_-nya nampak berbinar namun terlihat kosong.

"Benarkah ini … kau, Naruto?"

"Ya, ini aku, sosok hantu di tangga sekolah dekat kelasmu."

Bibirnya menganga namun kembali mengatup. Terbersit kilasan lalu dengan cepat. Segurat senyum samar nampak di wajahnya yang basah. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya meski aliran air mata itu masih tak mau berhenti. Dengan pelan ia pun membalas dekapannya, sangat erat.

"Kau kembali," ucapnya dengan nada bergetar nan lemah. Air matanya semakin deras.

Naruto terkekeh. "Ini semua demi dirimu."

**.**

**#Flashback On**

**.**

"Sakura—a-aku …. Janji itu … janji itu…."

Sasori menatapnya sayu dari jarak jauh, kemudian bergumam pelan, "Proses penarikkan roh sebentar lagi selesai."

Naruto terdiam, beberapa kemudian lekas mendelik dengan sorot mata tajam. "Tidak akan pernah! TIDAK AKAN!"

Aura aneh menyeruak dari dirinya, membuat Sasori mengeryit lalu mendekat ke arahnya. Tak disangka, cahaya biru dalam dadanya berubah menjadi merah dan seketika mulai masuk kembalii ke dalam diri Naruto. Sasori tersentak. Hamparan ingatan pemuda pirang itu mulai luntur. Digantikan dengan bayangan yang begitu jelas, sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum.

"Meskipun aku bertemu dengannya saat keadaan seperti ini, meskipun dia bukanlah bagian dari ingatanku saat aku masih hidup, tapi … aku tetap akan mengingatnya, mengingat keberadaannya, mengingat setiap senyumannya!" teriaknya lantang, membuat Sasori terpaksa mengeluarkan _katana-_nya lagi.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu," ucapnya seraya menghunuskan pedang itu tepat ke arah Naruto, sama seperti waktu itu.

"Akulah yang akan menghentikanmu," jawabnya dengan tangan terkepal. "Karena … karena DIALAH TUJUAN HIDUPKU SAAT INI! AKU AKAN MENEPATI JANJIKU!"

_._

_"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"_

_"Hanya sedikit keram."_

_"Apa kau ingin aku me—"_

_"Tidak! Na-nanti juga sembuh sendiri, kok. Hehehe."_

_._

_"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa ini normal atau tidak, tapi … selama kau di sini—maksudku, setelah kau bisa melihatku, aku benar-benar senang."_

_"Naru—"_

_"Sejak saat itu kau selalu menemaniku. Kau ada di sini, terus mendengarkan ceritaku. Tak masalah jika aku mendapat teriakan melengking dan omelanmu ketika aku berbuat konyol."_

_"Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri," jawabku kemudian dengan bibir mengerucut, sebal._

_"Ya, aku tahu, maafkan aku."_

_"Y-ya! A-aku ju—ga minta maaf."_

_._

Naruto memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa ia mulai memfokuskan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam jiwanya sendiri. Ia melihat sebuah cahaya kecil dalam kegelapan di dalam perlu berpikir apa itu, lengannya telah sukses menggenggam cahaya itu.

Di sisi lain, Sasori mulai merapalkan sesuatu. Pedangnya menyeruakan cahaya putih, membuat atmosfer sekitarnya kembali bergetar. Meski begitu, Naruto tak merasakan apapun.

_._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_._

Sasori telah siap untuk menembus tubuh di depannya dengan pedang itu. "Namikaze Naruto … melanggar aturan bagian 4 no. 138, kau akan kukirim langsung ke alam baka." Shinigami itu mulai mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang miliknya seraya menetukan titik untuk pengekseskusian kali ini, hati. Tak memperdulikan matanya yang telah menangkap cahaya merah pekat yang menyeruak dari tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat suara samar yang _familiar_ seolah memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum. Suara yang ia dengar entah dari mana itu membuatnya yakin, Sakura sedang menunggunya. Seketika sekelibat bayangan antara dirinya dan Sakura terlintas begitu cepat dalam benaknya. Sesaat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh dadanya, namun kemudian ia merasa dirinya tersedot sebuah portal yang membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"—ruto … Naruto … sayang apa kau dengar ibu? Naruto …."

Kelopaknya terbuka sangat pelan. Penglihatannya samar. Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dapat memastikan bahwa ibu dan ayahnya tengah meneriakkan namanya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Terlepas dari semua itu, Naruto tersenyum samar. Ia kembali. Rohnya telah kembali pada tubuhnya yang sempat mengalami kritis. Tak heran jika kini ia sedikit merasa kaku saat bergerak, namun ia cepat mengatasinya.

Pelukan hangat langsung ia terima saat dirinya berhasil beranjak duduk. Lehernya seketika serasa basah dan sadar bahwa wanita yang memeluknya kini menangis terharu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, anakku … ibu sangat senang," ucapnya setelah melepas pelukan selamat datang itu. Kushina menatap putranya dengan lekat.

"Naruto, _okaerinasai_ …."

Kepalanya menoleh. Sang Ayah menatapnya sendu. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ibu kira kau tidak akan bangun lagi, ibu takut." Kushina kembali berlinangan air mata. "Tadi saat kau tidur, tubuhmu kejang-kejang, seluruh tubuhmu dingin. Ibu panik dan ayahmu segera memanggil dokter. Tapi saat dokter datang, kau sudah berhenti bergerak, ibu sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat itu. Namun dokter mengatakan keadanmu sudah stabil dan tak lama lagi akan sadar."

Minato yang mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar seperti itu hanya tersenyum penuh. "Kushina, kau tidak harus menceritakan semua itu sekarang. Naruto pasti bingung."

Wanita itu langsung mendelik tajam. "Aku hanya memberitahunya bagaimana kekhawatiranku tadi!" jawabnya dengan nada setengah kesal.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai terkekeh saat kedua orang tuanya berdebat. Telebih saat melihat ayahnya yang seolah pasrah mendapat celotehan penuh emosi dari istrinya sendiri. Saat tak sengaja mereka berdua menatap ke arah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum, perdebatan langsung terhenti. Senyuman pasangan suami istri itu mengembang. Kehangatan terasa begitu pekat saat mereka memeluk Naruto.

_'Kau menghentikanku—lagi … Namikaze Naruto ….'_

Sebuah suara samar melintasi pendengarannya. Entah datang dari mana suara itu, tapi Naruto tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ia pun hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya saat kedua matnya menangkap bayangan Sasori yang tengah menatapnya di depan sana.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

Tangisnya terhenti. Hatinya menghangat saat Naruto baru saja menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa kembali. Sakura terharu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto menganggapnya sebagai tujuan hidup.

"Karenamu, aku bisa ada di sini," ucap Naruto sembari melonggarkan dekapannya.

_Shappire_ bertemu _emerald_. Sebelah tangannya mulai menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di kedua pipi sang Gadis. Sakura diam, merasakan tangan Naruto yang benar-benar hangat.

"Kau tahu? Saat rasa takut itu datang, aku pernah berpikir 'dingin pun tak apa, asal aku bisa bersamamu, aku tidak suka hangat jika hal itu akan memisahkanku darimu' tapi sekarang … ternyata ketika hangat pun aku bisa bersamamu," ucap Sakura dengan mata menyipit.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan itu, ia lekas menggenggam lengan Sakura dengan erat. "Hangat itu lebih baik," jawabnya kemudian.

Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan dengan kening yang bertemu. Rasa hangat itu merambat di dalam hati keduanya. Naruto dan Sakura saling tersenyum dengan mata berbinar sebelum akhirnya Sakura merasakan ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Naruto, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Dahinya berkerut. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan ada di sini?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia kira Sakura akan bertanya tentang hal-hal aneh, tapi dugaannya meleset. Pemuda pirang itu mulai mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Setelah aku bangun, saat itu sekitar jam 4 pagi, aku ingin ke sekolah menemuimu. Aku memohon pada orang tuaku agar memperbolehkanku ke sana. Tapi izin itu ditahan. Aku terus saja memohon hingga akhirnya jam 9 pagi mereka mau mengantarkanku ke sekolahmu. Aku menyuruh mereka menunggu di mobil, tanpa berpikir lagi aku lekas berlari masuk, saat aku hendak melewati gerbang, aku melihat Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?" Sakura memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar kejadian selanjutnya.

"Ya, semua hantu juga entah kenapa mulai berdatangan. Mereka tak percaya melihatku kembali hidup. Konohamaru juga menangis saat aku mendekatinya." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Sakura tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Konohamaru saat ia menemuinya di tangga. "Huh, dasar, anak itu …."

"Saat aku bertanya dimana dirimu, mereka bilang kau akan pindah ke Tokyo dan kalau tidak salah akan berangkat dengan jadwal penerbangan jam 8 malam. Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana gelisahnya aku." Tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura.

"Ya, kau juga seharusnya tahu bagaimana takutnya aku saat mendengar kau menghilang, _Baka_," jawabnya agak ketus dengan pipi yang menggembung. Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Mungkin orang tuaku akan menganggapku gila saat aku meminta untuk segera pulang ke Tokyo, aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu, setidaknya kita berangkat dengan pesawat yang sama. Bersyukur mereka setuju setelah melihat keseriusan yang aku tunjukkan dan mereka langsung memesan tiket. Lalu, di sinilah aku sekarang. Aku berhasil menemukanmu." Ia menghela nafas untuk mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sakura mengernyit. Menurutnya ada yang aneh. "Tunggu dulu. Pulang? Maksudmu kau pulang ke Tokyo? Kau asli orang sana?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku pindah ke Konoha karena ayah ada pekerjaan di sini. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku … aku juga berasal dari Tokyo," ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto terperanjat. "Huwooooaaa … benarkah? Kalau begitu kita jodoh, ya!" ia menampakkan cengirannya lagi. Ia tak sadar telah membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban spontannya, namun gadis itu mulai berpaling wajah dengan pipi merona.

"A-apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"

"Loh, memangnya kau tidak ingin berjodoh denganku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda.

"Y-ya … tentu saja aku ma—"

"Sakura?"

Keduanya segera menoleh. _Emerald_-nya membulat saat melihat ibunya datang bersama dua temannya. Rasa terkejut mulai menjalar dalam pikirannya, namun ternyata bukan hanya Sakura yang terkejut, pemuda yang kini masih menggenggam erat tangannya pun ikut terkejut.

"Ibu." / "Ibu, ayah," jawab mereka berbarengan. Keduanya lekas berpandangan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Naruto," ucap wanita berambut merah panjang yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka. Wajahnya entah kenapa langsung menegang dengan urat kepala yang berkedut. "Ibu kira kau pergi kemana. Jangan seenaknya menghilang seperti itu, kau itu masih sakit, Sayaaaaaaang," ucapnya lagi dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia tahu kabur secara tiba-tiba memang akan menciptakan kondisi yang amat buruk dan hasil yang begitu mengerikan. Namun, ia tidak bisa diam saja saat dirinya belum bisa menemukan Sakura.

"Mereka orang tuamu?" bisik Sakura sangat pelan dan hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

"Apa dia ibumu? Tanyanya balik, Sakura pun mengangguk.

Mebuki menatap putrinya dengan lekat, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto. "Kau—"

"Ah, iya, itu anak kami," ucap Minato yang seolah tahu bahwa ibunya Sakura kebingungan melihat pemuda pirang itu, karena baru kali ini Mebuki bertemu dengan anak mereka. Mereka berdua pun juga baru pertama kali bertemu dengan anaknya Mebuki. "Dan, itu pasti anakmu, ya?"

Ia menoleh. "Iya, namanya Haruno Sakura."

Yang disebutkan lekas membungkuk, memberi hormat pada dua orang di depannya.

"Wah, anakmu manis sekali. Sepertinya dia baik." Kushina menatapnya seraya tersenyum, namun senyum itu seketika luntur saat matanya mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Berbeda dengan anak kami, pemalasan, hyperaktif, cerewet, seenaknya sendiri, dan menyebalkan. Namikaze Naruto."

Yang disebut hanya terkekeh pelan dengan sebelah tangan yang menggaruk kepala tak gatal. Padahal dalam hati, ia sudah merutuki ibunya sendiri.

"Anooo … ibu … jadi yang ibu maksud teman ibu adalah orang tuanya Naruto?" pertanyaan itu lantas terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

Mebuki mengangguk. "Ya, ini teman lama ibu. Mereka juga teman ayahmu dan mereka sangat membantu saat perusahaan kita mendapat kesulitan."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, kami senang bisa membantumu." Kushina tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang sudah jelas, bukan? Yang jadi pertanyaannya selanjutnya, kalian 'kan sudah kenal duluan. Jangan-jangan apa kalian sudah mempunyai hubungan?" Minato menatap keduanya, tak sadar pertanyaannya barusan sukses membuat Sakura _blushing_.

"Ah, iya! Sakura ini kekasihku!" jawab Naruto spontan dengan sebelah tangan yang merangkul Sakura hingga membuat mereka semakin melekat.

"Na-Naruto … kau ber—lebihan." Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

Tatapan terkejut sukses tertuju pada keduanya. Minato, Kushina, dan Mebuki saling bertatapan sesaat sebelum tawa mereka meledak. Sementara kedua anak mereka menampakkan tanda tanya besar dalam raut wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, kukira Sakura akan marah jika aku akan menjodohkannya dengan anakmu, Kushina." Mebuki menepuk-nepuk pundak wanita berambut merah itu seraya menahan tawanya.

"Kau benar! Aku kira Naruto takkan mau dijodohkan, meskipun tetap saja aku akan memaksanya. Tapi tak disangka, mereka berdua sudah menjadi kekasih seperti ini," jawabnya dengan tawa yang keras. Beberapa orang yang melintas sempat melirik ke arah Kushina dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yah, syukurlah jika mereka sudah seperti itu, iya 'kan?" Minato mengarahkan telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan agar ibu-ibu dihadapannya ini memfokuskan pandangannya pada anak mereka. "Lihat, serasi."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kami dijodohkan?" Naruto menatap sang Ibu dengan heran.

Sakura pun lekas mendongak dan ikut menatap ke arah ibunya. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Ya memang kami berencana menjodohkan kalian supaya keluarga kita semakin akrab," jawab Kushina kemudian.

"Ya itu benar. Dan sepertinya rencana itu akan berjalan sangat lancer." Mebuki mulai menatap putrinya dengan sendu. "Haaahhh … ternyata dia sudah besar, sudah mempunyai kekasih yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya nanti."

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyit dan lekas menatap setengah kesal ke arah ibunya. "Apa maksudnya itu? Ibu kira aku akan terus selamanya kecil, begitu?"

"Yah, Naruto juga sudah besar. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan gadis baik dengan tingkahnya yang konyol itu," timpal Kushina.

Naruto nyengir dengan urat pelipis yang menegang. "Hehehehe … i-ibu bisa sajaaaa …."

Sempat terlintas bayangan ketika mereka berdua masih merawat anaknya yang masih kecil. Rasa terharu juga mulai menjalar di dalam dada. Kushina dan Mebuki terus menatap anak mereka tanpa sadar cairan bening hampir memenuhi kelopak matanya. Minato yang mengerti keadaan tersebut lekas bertindak.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita pergi. Biarkan mereka berdua. Jadwal penerbangan masih beberapa menit lagi," ucap Minato sembari menarik lengan istrinya.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia juga mulai mengajak Mebuki untuk pergi, setidaknya untuk mencari tempat lain agar tidak mengganggu mereka berdua. Dan tak lama, ketiganya lekas menghilang di kerumunan orang.

Keduanya masih terdiam selepas ditinggalkan. Sejenak saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum kembali berhadapan.

"Hey, aku benar-benar terkejut saat mereka akan menjodohan kita, tapi aku bersyukur. Kali ini kita akan terus bersama, iya 'kan, Naru?" Sakura menatap iris biru langit itu dengan lekat saat merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto semakin erat.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya menyentuh lembut kedua pipi gadis di depannya, dan kecupan lembut yang singkat telah Sakura dapatkan tepat di keningnya.

_Emerald_-nya sedikit terbuka lebar. Namun bibirnya cepat mengguratkan senyum. Ia lantas memeluk tubuh tegap pemuda pirang itu dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya seraya membalas pelukan itu.

Sakura mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. "Dulu aku tidak percaya, jika aku mencintai hantu saat pertama kita bertemu—tidak, sekarang kau bukan hantu lagi. Kau manusia dan aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu."

Naruto terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan mau mencintai hantu, bukan?"

Sakura mendengus sembari tersenyum. "Tidak."

**OWARI**

Yah, selesai juga :D Ehem, inilah ending-nya, semoga memuaskan ^^)/

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada readers sekalian yang sudah bersedia me-review, mem-fav, ataupun mem-follow fanfic ini, dan juga untuk kalian yang sudah menyemangati saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini.**

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau ketidakpuasan(?) dalam feel-nya, saya sudah berusaha, dan inilah hasilnya XDa

Yosh! Untuk terakhir ...

Concrit, please? :3


End file.
